This invention primarily relates to the construction industry, especially to buildings that have a structural skeleton with floors, after which phase of construction exterior surface and windows are added. Present technology necessitates the building of scaffolding on the exterior of the structure, often from the ground up. The present invention creates a mobile system mounted on the structural skeleton that furnishes outriggers exterior to the floor and proposed skin of the building, upon which deck planks can be placed, enabling workers to quickly and efficiently access the exterior of the building with construction material, mount or apply the material, and then dismantle the mobile outrigger system and move to a different location on the building. The system is flexible in design to allow work around the exterior corner or edge of a building, or from a horizontal overhang or beam. Once the deck planks and rails are in place, the worker has no need to climb up traditional scaffolding to reach the desired level. The stability and access to the mobile outrigger scaffold in inclement weather or adverse ground conditions is significantly better than traditional ground-up scaffolding and lessens environmental impact adjacent to the structure.
The prior art of most note is well-known and involves the preparation of ground-up scaffolding. Such scaffolding requires a stable surface, and if built from the ground-up, requires access from the ground which is inconvenient in inclement weather conditions. If mounted up the side of a building, substantial effort requiring ample time to assemble and dissemble, and normally requiring welding, is required if scaffolding is to be based from a floor or stage above ground level.
The assembly of scaffolding itself has risks to workers from failure or falling objects from higher levels of scaffolding. The present invention minimizes any risk in assembly of the mobile outrigger scaffold to the building because a worker is not outside of the building. The setting of deck planks on the outrigger brackets requires attention to safety, but once the deck planks and rails are in place, the worker has no need to climb up scaffolding to reach the desired level. The stability and access to the mobile outrigger scaffold in inclement weather or adverse ground conditions is significantly better than traditional ground-up scaffolding and lessens environmental impact adjacent to the structure.